As semiconductor circuits such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are adapted for high power applications, problems arise with respect to high on-resistance issue. In a MOSFET device, such as high power lateral diffused metal-oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) structures, when a high power is applied to the gate, an electrical channel under the gate stack has higher on-resistance and low saturation current. As a result, the LDOMS power transistor's performance is degraded.